


let's talk

by spanouillette



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Take Us Back, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanouillette/pseuds/spanouillette
Summary: With AJ gone to sleep over at Tenn's, Violet and her girlfriend Clementine spend the night together talking about the Delta, the aftermath and how it affected them.[Tenn, Violet and Louis all survived Take Us Back.]





	let's talk

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing a fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated!

It has been many months since the chaos that was the Delta. Violet had been sleeping in Clementine's bed for a while now. AJ didn't mind as he liked Violet's company and even liked to join the girls and cuddle like one cozy family. Violet entered her girlfriend's room one evening, noticing AJ frantically packing a few things in a bright pink backpack with flower patterns they had found on a supply run.

Violet stood in place crossing her arms intrigued. "Stylish backpack you got there... Off somewhere, buddy?" She asked the boy.

Clementine who was sitting on her bed responded for him. "AJ's having a sleepover at Tenn's tonight and he's bringing the entire room with him!"

"You gotta be ready at all times, Clem! Like an adventurer. They have no time to go back, they gotta keep movin' forward and be ready for what's ahead at all times!" Said AJ defending himself.

"But AJ, it's just a sleepover! Besides you can come back anytime if you forgot something, Tenn's dorm is really not that far-" She is cut off as AJ abruptly wishes goodnight to Violet and Clementine.

"Violet, protect Clem for me!" And off he goes, running out excitedly.

"You got it, buddy." Smirked Violet as Clem shook her head chuckling lightly.

Violet closed the door and greeted her beautiful girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek once she sat down beside her. Clementine smiled.

"You feeling alright?" Asked the blonde.

"Better now that you're here." Flirted Clem. Violet snorted at the cheesy response.

"Come on, lie down with me. I haven't seen you all day." It may have been months since Clementine's leg was amputated but everyone insisted she'd take it easy for a while. Thus, she spent a lot of time indoors.

They both then rested next to each other on the bed. Violet who had grown a lot more comfortable being close and personal with people had gotten the courage to lay her hand around Clem's waist. Both on their sides, they stared into each other's eyes.

"He's growing up fast, huh?" Said Violet as she twirled her finger around Clementine's curly locks.

"He really is. Way too fast but I guess everyone had to in this world. Especially after the Delta..." Clem's smile turned faint. She looked down visible guilt on her face.

Violet was attentive. She continued to speak. "I sometimes really wish he hadn't pulled on that trigger... At Lilly. It was all my fault."

"Clem, don't blame yourself. Please. You were in a tight spot, it was the only thing you could do! If you hadn't done anything she would have came for us for real this time and killed us all. You did the right thing telling AJ to shoot her, believe me." Reassures Violet, staring into her girlfriend's golden eyes, giving a light smile.

Clem reached for Violet's hand. "Thanks Vi. I just wish I could have done it myself. Sometimes I-" She breathes shakily.

"What's wrong, Clem?"

"I get nightmares sometimes. About the boat and all that happened."

Violet turned to rest on her back, sighing deeply. "Me too."

"You do?"

"Yeah... Mostly about Minnie I.. shit." The way Violet even uttered 'shit' was so soft, she had never seen anyone swear with such a delicate tone.

Clem rested on her back as well, leaning in further closer to Violet, resting her head close to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Violet. I'm sorry it all had to end like this, it's so fucked up."

"When she attacked us on that bridge, seeing her like this... So selfish and broken. Right there, our Minnie... The real Minnie was truly gone."

"How was she? Before? You've never really told me how she was really like." She asked, trying to move on to another subject.

"Honestly Clem I.. When I think back, I realize maybe we were never as close as I thought we were." She frowned. "That night before we saved the others... When we danced for the first time. I've never danced with anyone but you before.." Clem was shocked.

"Woah. Really?"

"Really." She took a deep breath. "I think the reason I really was with her that way was because I didn't want to be alone. I was scared of being abandoned again like I was at home by mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa... So I just jumped into this relationship with someone I DID care about but.."

Violet frowned, her face plagued with grief and doubt. "I really don't know if she really did care about me."

"Vi.. I'm sure she must of."

"Minnie and I had some good times together, no doubt. When I met her I instantly became close to her, Soph and Tenn. It felt like I was part of an actual family. They were nice to me and really did help me cope with what I went through at home." A faint smile grew onto her face. "Minnie.. She was so musical. She had such a pretty voice I'll never forget."

Violet went on to explain how their love bloomed. "One day, we snuck out and went to the shack by the river. We sat down on that shitty bed, just talking and she sang to me and eventually even got me to join in. She helped me come out of my shell a little. Then we just carved in our initials and our relationship just kinda started. But when I look back I don't know if I really felt that closeness I thought we had." She stared at the ceiling, numb.

She resumed. "Sophie was nicer than Minnie. Just like Tenn she was soft and sweet. Minnie was just more judge-y I guess. She was cool and fun to hang out with but compared to her I was still shy and reserved. She would just say these passive aggressive things sometimes like, 'Oh Violet, why are you always so closed off, you're so boring sometimes!'. 'Oh Violet, why won't you be like this or like that? Why don't you do this?' She imitated Minnie is a whiny voice.

"You know what I mean? She just never seemed to have really accepted me for who I was." She then snapped out and her eyes widen. "Oh my god, did I really talk that much?! Sorry I didn't mean to ramble.. shit."

Clementine smiled, holding Violet's hand for reassurance. "Hey Vi?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I like you just the way you are. In fact I...", Clementine took a pause, looking at Violet who had her complete attention. "I love you." She smiled happily.

Violet was overcome with emotion, something that wasn't very common with Violet. She brushed away a tear. "I love you too, Clem. You're the best thing that has happened to me and I'm so SO happy we found each other."

They embraced in a passionate kiss. They cuddled in bed for the rest of that night enjoying the peace, fingered interlocked as they slept.


End file.
